Evolution of the Daleks (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Evolution of the Daleks ist die 193. Episode und lief als 5. Episode der 29. Staffel. Handlung Der Dalek-Mensch-Hybrid ordnet an, die Menschengruppe vorzubereiten, damit sie werden könnten wie er. Plötzlich ertönt Schlagermusik in dem Raum und der Doctor, der sich beiseite geschlichen hatte, gibt sich als Verursacher zu erkennen. Sofort erschallt der Ruf: "Exterminate!" von den richtigen Daleks, doch Hybrid Sec gebietet Einhalt. Der Doctor spricht ein wenig sarkastisch über die kleine Überlebendengruppe der Daleks, doch Sec ist stolz auf seine geniale Verwandlung. Nun greift der Doctor in weiteren Ausführungen über Menschentypisches auf das Radio zurück und bearbeitet es mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver. Daraufhin produziert das Gerät einen Ton in einer grauenhaften Frequenz, die Sec körperlich schmerzt und die Daleks für einen Moment außer Gefecht setzt, weil sie ihn beschützen müssen. Der Doctor treibt die Menschen zurück in die Kanalisation, wo sie unterwegs Talullah aufsammeln. Die sie verfolgenden Daleks müssen feststllen, dass sie entkommen konnten. Zwei der Daleks tauschen sich auf dem Rückweg über ihre Zweifel an Secs Handlungsweise aus. Die Menschen sind unterdessen nach Hooverville zurückgekehrt, das Salomon jedoch nicht räumen will, auch wenn der Doctor es dringend empfiehlt. In der Tat erscheinen schon gleich darauf die ersten Schweinemenschen und der Kampf hat schon begonnen, als zwei Daleks heranfliegen. Sie entdecken den Doctor, doch Salomon tritt nun vor und fordert die Daleks in einer flammenden Rede auf, sich mit diesen ausgestoßenen Menschen zusammenzutun und gemeinsam für ein besseres Universum zu sorgen. Hybrid Sec beobachtet die Szenerie vom Labor aus und ist tatsächlich fasziniert von der Courage der Menschen. Die zwei Daleks interessiert jedoch nicht, was Salomon zu sagen hat und sie zerstören ihn. Der Doctor wird furchtbar sauer und fordert die Daleks auf, ihn zu töten statt der Menschen. Einer der Daleks freut sich schon, der Zerstörer ihres größten Feindes sein zu dürfen, doch wieder gebietet Sec ihnen Einhalt. Er will den Doctor in seinem genetischen Labor haben. Der Doctor erklärt Martha, dass die Daleks zum ersten mal ihre Meinung geändert hätten, das täten sie niemals. Den Daleks sagt er, dass er unter der Voraussetzung mitkäme, dass die Menschen in Ruhe gelassen werden. Die Daleks (müssen) akzeptieren. Martha will mit dem Doctor kommen, doch er weist sie an, dort zu bleiben, es gäbe Verletzte, die zu versorgen seien. Im Gehen drückt er ihr sein Psychic Paper in die Hand. Die Daleks wollen wissen, warum Sec den Doctor verschont hat und er erklärt, der Doctor sei ein Genie und sie würden ihn für die Entwicklung der Daleks brauchen können. Im Labor stellt der Doctor fest, dass Sec tatsächlich ein bisschen mehr menschlich geworden ist. Sec appeliert an die Zusammenarbeit, denn der Doctor sei der letzte seiner Art, wie umgekehrt Sec der erste seiner. Sie hätten alles Mögliche versucht, um ihren Fortbestand zu sichern und seien gescheitert, erklärt er dem Doctor. Jetzt wollten sie auf die größte Ressource dieses Planeten zurückgreifen - Menschen, die Überlebenskünstler des Universums. Sie hätten Menschen gestohlen. Er lässt den Doctor einen Blick auf einen dieser Menschen werfen, der leblos auf einer Trage liegt. Sec erklärt nun, wie er die Dalek-DNA mit den Menschen kombinieren will, indem er sie in die "formatierten" Gehirne lädt. Dazu benötige man eine große Menge an Gamma-Strahlung. Sec gibt an, dass in wenigen Minuten eine starke Sonneneruption auftreten werde. Sie wollen die Strahlung über einen Energiekonverter in die Menschen leiten. Ihr Erschaffer, stellt Sec fest, hatte Unrecht. Die Emotionslosigkeit würde die Daleks schwächer machen. Die Dalek-Intelligenz müsste mit menschlichem Fleisch und Emotionen gekoppelt werden. Der Doctor ist erstaunt, dass Sec es gutheißt, dass sie dann nicht mehr die oberste Daseinsform sind. Einer der Daleks widerspricht, das sei inkorrekt. Doch Sec sagt, man möge sich ansehen, wohin sie ihr Supreme-Status gebracht hätte. Es sei höchste Zeit, etwas zu ändern. Doch um, wie der Doctor es ausdrückt, alles zu ändern, was einen Dalek zu einem Dalek mache, braucht Sec die Hilfe des Doctors. Unterdessen ist Martha eingefallen, was sie mit dem Psychic Paper anfangen kann. Nachdem die Verwundeten versorgt sind geht sie mit Tallulah und Frank zum Empire State Building. Das Paper wird ihnen Zutritt verschaffen als Architekten und Planer. Der Doctor erfährt auch, dass Sec nicht vorhat, die Erde zu erobern, sondern die neuen Hybriden in einen anderen Teil des Universums bringen will - er schlägt dafür die TARDIS vor. Der Doctor rückversichert sich bei den drei übrigen Daleks, die bestätigen, dass sie Befehlen gehorchen und Sec ihr Führer ist. In 11 Minuten wird die Sonneneruption stattfinden. Der Doctor schlägt vor, an die Arbeit zu gehen. Martha, Tallulah und Frank haben unterdessen den Raum mit den architektonischen Plänen gefunden. Sie schauen nach kurzfristigen Veränderungen, die die Daleks an diesen Zeichnungen vorgenommen haben. Während der Vorbereitung erfährt der Doctor noch, dasd die Schweinesklaven nur eine sehr kurze Lebensspanne haben, Auch erklärt er Lazslo leise, dass er seinen Zustand nicht rückgängig machen könne. Als Lazslo fragt, ob der Doctor Sec vertraue erwidert er, er wisse, dass ein Mann, zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort, die Geschichte verändern könne. Er müsse darauf vertrauen, dass es möglich ist. Während der Doctor den Gentransfer eingeleitet hat und somit die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Wiederbelebung vermittels des Energiestoßes getroffen sind, entdecken Martha und Tallulah die Veränderung: An der Spitze des Gebäudes wurde Dalekanium hinzugefügt. Im Labor wird eine Fehlfunktion gemeldet und tatsächlich proben die Daleks nun den Aufstand. Der Doctor sei ihr Feind, erklären sie und das sei Sec auch. Er ist jetzt kein richtiger Dalek mehr und somit müssen sie ihm nicht mehr gehorchen. Sie werden die gelagerten Menschen zu richtigen Daleks machen. Sie beordern die Schweinesklaven, den Doctor und Sec festzunehmen. Doch dem Doctor gelingt es, zusammen mit Lazslo im Fahrstuhl zu entkommen. Sie lassen ihn zum oberen Stockwerk fahren, wo sie auf Martha und Co. treffen. Martha erklärt dem Doctor, was sie herausgefunden haben. Der Doctor klettert das letzte Stück bis zur Spitze in schwindelnder Höhe empor, während die Daleks die Menschenhüllen neu laden. Der Doctor beginnt, das Dalekanium mit dem Screwdriver aus der Verankerung zu lösen. Die Daleks schicken die Sklaven hinter dem Doctor her, um ihn zu töten. Martha und ihre Genossen stehen mit Gerätschaften bewaffnet vor der Lifttür, bereit, sie aufzuhalten. Doch dann kommt Martha plötzlich das Wort 'Blitz' in den Sinn und sie läuft los, um Metallstangen von den Gerüsten zu holen. Sie bauen eine Verbindung vom Einschlagpunkt zum Lift, während dem Doctor bei der zweiten Einheit der Screwdriver in die Tiefe fällt. Martha hockt sich mit den anderen abseits des Metalls hin. Der Doctor versucht, mit der bloßen Hand weiterzuarbeiten, was jedoch nicht gelingt. Alles was er noch tun kann ist, den Mast auf dem Gebäude zu umklammern, als der Energieblitz einschlägt. Der Doctor schreit auf, als die Strahlung durch ihn hindurchgeht und die Sklaven, die gerade dem Lift entsteigen willen, brechen unter dem von den Stangen weitergetragenen Blitz zusammen. Die auf unzähligen Tragen gelagerten Menschen beginnen, sich zu bewegen und aufzustehen. Sie identifizieren sich als Daleks. Dalek Caan lässt sie ihre Waffen aufnehmen um loszugehen und zunächst die Menschen New Yorks in Daleks zu konvertieren und anschließend die Welt zu erobern. Unterdessen läuft Martha los, um nach dem Doctor zu sehen. Er liegt bewusstlos neben dem Mast, kommt aber schnell wieder zu sich und springt auf. Die Mensch-Daleks sind unterdessen auf dem Vormarsch durch die Kanalisation. Caan ubernimmt jetzt die Funktion des Führers der Operation. Der Doctor sieht offenbar noch eine Chance, sie zu stoppen und erwähnt, auch wenn keiner ihn versteht, die Gammastrahlung sei zunächst durch ihn gegangen. Die Gruppe macht sich nach seiner Anweisung auf den Weg in das Theater. Mit seinem Screwdriver, den Martha auf der obersten Etage wiedergefunden hat, sendet er ein Signal, das die Daleks herführen wird. Caan stellt fest, dass der Doctor überlebt hat und fordert: "Exterminate him!" Die Mensch-Daleks rücken in das Theater ein. Dalek Thay und Jast führen Sec in Ketten gelegt mit sich. Der Doctor soll vor sie treten damit er zum Beginn des neuen Zeitalters getötet werden kann. Der aber hat zunächst ein par ironische Bemerkungen zum neuen Weltreich parat. Sie sollten sich nur Sec ansehen, den klügsten Dalek, den es je gegeben habe. Sec versucht noch einmal die anderen zu überzeugen, dass der Doctor ihnen helfen könnten, doch sie stellen in traditioneller Dalek-Manier fest, dass die Daleks stets überleben und der Doctor sterben müsse. Sec fleht sie nun an, es nicht zu tun und richtet sich genau in dem Moment auf, in dem der tötliche Laserstrahl ausgesendet wird. So steht er mitten in der Schussbahn und wird statt des Doctors vernichtet. Der Doctor fragt nach dieser Demonstration die Mensch-Daleks, ob sie nun gesehen hätten, was Daleks sind. Jetzt fordert er die Daleks auf, erneut das Kommando zu geben, ihn zu töten. Doch einer der Mensch-Daleks fragt auf den Befehl hin "Warum?" Dann stellt er fest, dass sie nicht gehorchen würden, weil sie keine Daleks seien. Der Doctor macht klar, dass er als erster in der Blitz-Linie gestanden hätte und die Time Lord-DNS das ganze Programm aufgemischt habe. Dalek Thay zerstört nun promt den Fragensteller, doch die anderen Mensch-Daleks erwidern das Feuer und Thay und Jast werden zerstört. Als Caan das verfolgt ergistriert er, dass die Mensch-Daleks eine Fehlkonstruktion sind und setzt ein Selbstzerstörungsprogramm in Bewegung. Sie alle sterben. Der Doctor geht zu Caan ins Labor und stellt fest, dass dessen gesamte Spezies ausgerottet sei. Caan sei alles, was vom Cult of Skaro übriggeblieben sei. Er stellt Parallelen zu seinem eigenen Volk her und konstatiert, dass er keinen weiteren Genozid zulassen werde. Er bittet Caan darum, ihm helfen zu dürfen. Doch Caan transformirt sich schlicht hinfort. Das einzige, was der Doctor jetzt noch tun kann ist, Lazslo, der immer schwächer wird, das Leben zu retten, auch wenn er seinen Zustand nicht rückgängig machen kann. Doch Lazslo darf weiterhin in Hooverville, bei denen, die sonst nicht haben wohin sie gehen können, leben. Fortsetzung Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben